


Anywhere You Go

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: 1_million_words, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the season 9 ending. Dean is now a demon and Sam has choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere You Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Anywhere You Go  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Demon!Dean/Sam  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 5,351  
>  **Summary:** Set immediately after the season 9 ending. Dean is now a demon and Sam has choice to make.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'first time' for my bingo card and for the WIP push at 1_million_words  
>  **A/N:** A huge thank you to wings128 for the help.

A loud aggravated sigh escaped Sam and echoed through the bunker as he looked around the room. No Crowley. Nothing. With his teeth clenched tight Sam stomped down the rising panic threatening to overwhelm him. He had tried for the last ten minutes to summon Crowley but to no avail. _Damn! Where was the demon when he needed him?_ As much as he hated to admit it he knew without Crowley's help Dean didn’t stand a chance. He was the only one who could bring his brother back. But for some unknown reason the King of Hell wasn't answering his call. 

_What if he couldn’t find a way to bring Dean back?_ A shiver of terror went through him as he ran his hands through his hair. _No! He wouldn’t think like that._ There had to be something he could do. Dean couldn’t be gone. He wouldn’t let him. He wasn’t losing him. Not after everything they had been through together. A cold chill swept through him urging him to check on Dean. Sam turned on his heels and ran out of the dungeon as fast as he could. 

Within seconds he stood in the doorway of Dean’s bedroom, his mouth hanging open in shock at the scene before him. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

Crowley slowly turned around to face Sam. “Did we forget our manners?” He shook his head in mock sadness as he tsked. “One should always be polite when speaking to one’s betters.” He fixed Sam with a glacial stare. “Allow me to demonstrate.” He cleared his throat before curling his lips into a parody of a smile. “Nice to see you again, Moose.”

The look on Crowley’s face would have withered lesser men but Sam couldn’t have cared less. “Cut the crap, Crowley.” Sam’s body radiated with anger as he walked into the room. “How could you ignore the summoning spell?” He had never heard of anything being able to ignore a summoning before. 

Sam watched as a wicked smile began to slide across Crowley’s face.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Crowley winked but at the look on the young Winchester’s face he decided to throw him a bone. But only a little one. “Suffice it to say. I’m the King of Hell, remember? I can do what I want.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. Now was definitely not the time to get into a pissing contest with Crowley. Not when his brother was lying on the bed in front of him. Dead. He needed Crowley to bring Dean back and pissing off the only demon capable of doing it wasn’t the way to accomplish that. 

But before he could say anything Crowley began to speak. “I know what you’re going to ask me, what you want me to do.” He sighed loudly as he shook his head. “But there’s nothing I can do for...”

“Damn it, Crowley! I’m not playing any of your games. Bring him back!” His body trembled as he glared at the demon.

A look of admiration crossed his face as he looked at Sam before he quickly masked it. “Look at you all puffed up with righteous anger demanding that I bring your brother back.” His eyes darkened, his lips curled up into a sneer as he snarled at Sam. “Do you really think you can demand something from me?”

“I...”

Crowley held up his hand as he reigned in his temper. “There’s nothing you can do, nothing you can promise me that will make any difference now.” Although he had to admit, if only to himself, that getting Sam Winchester’s soul would have been quite the feather in his cap. A silent sigh escaped him as he let the gleeful thought fade away. Since he was the King of Hell there really wasn’t anyone to impress with such a feat. Besides it was a moot point anyway.

Cold dread washed over him at Crowley’s words. “What do you mean? He’s not... Dean’s not...” He turned his head to glance over at Dean lying on the bed. 

A shiver of horror ran down his spine as coal black eyes stared back at him. For a brief moment he feared Dean was possessed. But he knew that couldn’t be possible not with the tattoo on Dean’s chest. _So, what then? Why were his eyes black?_ Sam couldn’t stop staring at him, hoping against hope it had been a trick of the light and he would see his brother’s green eyes staring at him. No matter how hard he hoped, it didn’t change anything. Dean’s eyes were definitely black. His own eyes were wide with pain and disbelief as he turned to face, Crowley. “What the hell, Crowley?”

“It isn’t what it looks like, Moose.”

“Really? Well enlighten me. Because it sure looks like my brother has a demon wearing him like a cheap suit.”

Crowley turned to give Dean a long appraising look. “I think he looks rather dashing.”

“So help me, if you’ve...” Sam took a menacing step towards Crowley.

“And that’s my cue.” Crowley straightened the lapels of his suit as he stood. “I can see you girls have a lot of catching up to do.” He glanced over at Dean and blew him a kiss. “You and I will talk later, Dean. We still have to howl at the moon.”

“What is that supposed to....” But it was too late. Crowley was already gone. Warily, Sam turned to look at his brother. “Dean?” His voice was soft and low as if he was speaking to a scared child.

“Yeah, it’s me, Sam.”

At those words, relief, warm and sweet washed over him. Dean was alive. And then it dawned on him. “You’re not Dean.” _Then who, or more to the point what the hell was he?_

Dean sat up and glared at Sam. “Yes, I am.”

Sam shook his head vehemently. “No. You’re not. You’re a demon. But what I can’t figure out is how you’re possessing my brother’s body. We have tattoos that are supposed to keep that from happening.” He jumped as a growl rumbled deep within Dean’s chest before it escaped and echoed around the room. 

“It’s simple. I’m Dean.” He ignored Sam’s quick step backward as he sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. “And I’m not possessed.”

He rolled his eyes as he stared down at the demon wearing his brother’s face. “You have black eyes.”

“Oh for the love of...” Dean closed his eyes briefly before he opened them. His eyes were green again. “There. Is that better?”

“Not much.”

A long-suffering sigh escaped him. “Fine. What can I have to do to make you believe me?” Pain shot through him as a splash of holy water hit him from out of nowhere. “What the hell, Sam?” 

Sam stared at Dean. “You said you weren’t possessed.”

Dean wiped his face with the end of his shirt. “I’m not.”

Sam frowned before he began to speak. “Exorcizamus te, omnis...”

“Really, Sam, an exorcism? You have got to be kidding me.” He shook his head. “That’s not going to work. I told you I wasn’t possessed. I...” Dean let his sentence trail off as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. He wanted to tell Sam he was being an idiot but he figured the fastest way to get Sam to believe him was to get the exorcism out of the way first. Maybe when it didn’t work then Sam would believe him. Although, maybe he shouldn’t hold his breath.

His voice rang out loud and clear as he recited the ritual from memory. Sam was convinced it would work. He could drive out the demon that was riding Dean and finally he would have his brother back. 

Nothing happened. Dean hadn’t made so much as a noise. _What the hell?_ “Okay. What are you?”

“I already told you that, Sammy.” He spoke through clenched teeth. “And to be honest I’m sick of repeating myself. But I’m going to say this one more time.” Dean held up his finger. “Only once more.” His eyes narrowed as he glared at Sam. “I am Dean. And I am not possessed.”

Sam couldn’t help the tremor that shot through his body. It sounded like Dean. It really did but he knew a demon when he saw one and the thing sitting in front of him definitely fit the bill. What he wouldn’t give for someone to talk to about this. Someone who would be able to shed some light on why he couldn’t get rid of the demon inhabiting his brother’s body. But Bobby was gone, Garth was who knew where and Cas was... He snapped his fingers. That’s it. He needed Cas. “Cas!”

“What are you doing?”

He barely glanced at Dean before he rolled his eyes. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Seriously? You’re trying to call Cas?” At Sam’s nod, anger spiked through him. “Son of a b...” His eyes turned deep black once more as he glared at Sam. “I can’t believe you of all people are having issues with..”

Sam couldn’t stop from interrupting. “Yes, I am having issues. Of course I am. What the hell did you expect? My brother has been turned into a demon. He’s...” Whatever else he was going to say was lost as it finally dawned on him what Dean had said. Sam’s chest heaved as he shouted. “And what do you mean me of all people?”

Dean shrugged as he stood up. “You didn’t have a problem trusting Ruby and you knew for a fact she was a demon.” He ignored Sam’s sputtering and continued, “But me, your own brother...” He shook his head sadly. “Maybe I should just go.”

_Go?_ What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn’t let Dean leave. Not if he wanted to be able to help him, to find a way to get the demon controlling his brother’s body out of him. “Where would you go?”

Once again Dean shrugged. “Does it matter? You’re obviously not going to be able to come to terms with the fact that this is who I am now.”

“Dean, I....”

Dean wiped his hand across his face, before running it through his hair. “What do you expect me to do, Sam?”

“Stay.” What Sam wanted was to be able to bring his brother back but he couldn’t do it if Dean wasn’t around. He had to convince him to stay. “Please.”

His eyes burned with curiosity as he spoke. “And do what?”

“Work the cases, drink beer, eat pie.” Sam paused. He didn’t know what else to say.

“With you?”

Sam nodded his head.

“But you don’t trust me, Sam. And I am not sure I can trust you either. How can we work together if we don’t trust each other?” Dean could have sworn he almost heard Sam’s thoughts as he tried to work through what he had said. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew the reason why Sam wanted him to stay.

He shrugged. There was no use in arguing, besides he couldn’t deny anything Dean had said. “It wouldn’t be the first time, would it?” 

“Okay, I’ll stay.” What else could he say? After all Sam had a point. Besides, he had his own reasons for staying and every single one on of them began and ended with Sam.

 

 

Weeks slowly turned into months since Dean had changed. It had taken awhile but Sam had finally stopped trying to search for a cure at every corner. He hadn’t quite moved on to acceptance but he was getting there. Although trust was a whole other issue. He still didn’t have it in him to fully trust Dean, this new version of him. At least not yet. But he had to admit, at least to himself, it was getting easier every day.

Sam eased through the door as quietly as he could but the room was empty. There wasn’t a sign of vampire activity anywhere. He turned around to face Dean. “I think we...”

“Behind you, Sammy!”

At Dean’s yell, Sam spun around just as the vampire grabbed him and pulled him further into the room. _Where in the hell had it come from?_ He twisted and kicked as he fought to free himself but it was no use he couldn’t get loose, the vampire’s grip was too strong. A foul smell assaulted his senses as the vampire opened his mouth, Sam shuddered, its fangs were closer to his throat then he was comfortable with. If he didn’t get help this wasn’t going to end well. “Dean!”

Dean raced to get behind the vampire and with one swing of his machete the vampire’s head fell to the floor with a sickening thud before the body crumpled after it. “Damn it, Sammy! Be more careful next time!” Dean stopped and stared, his eyes wide with shock. _What hell was he saying? Why was he having feelings?_ “I knew I shouldn’t have let you come along.” He muttered beneath his breath and without another word Dean turned and walked away. He had to get out there. Watching Sam almost get bit had made him feel things he had thought he would no longer have to go through again.

With a look of confusion plastered on his face Sam watched as Dean walked out of the dilapidated building without a backward glance. _What the hell?_

“Dean, wait.” Sam yelled as he rushed to follow Dean outside. 

By the time Sam emerged from the building Dean was already standing beside the impala waiting for him.

“What the hell was that about, Dean?” His brother had always been a little... he didn’t want to say crazy but if the shoe fit... about his safety. But this seemed over the top even for him.

“Nothing.” Dean snarled through clenched teeth as he opened the door and slid behind the wheel. 

As much as Sam wanted to know the answer to his question one look at Dean’s face and he thought better of it.

The drive back to the bunker was made in complete silence except for the occasional deep growl that rumbled from Dean’s throat.

At a rather loud, slightly nerve wracking growl Sam glanced sideways at Dean. _What the hell was his problem?_

 

 

 

“Talk to me, Dean.” Sam urged as he followed his brother into the bunker

Something inside of him snapped as he turned and watched Sam move across the room. _Fuck this shit!_

Before Sam knew what was happening Dean had him pushed up against the wall his body crowding him, locking him in place. “What the h....! You want to step back?”

Dean wiggled his hips. “N’aw. I’m good.”

Sam glared at his brother and tried to push him away but Dean didn’t budge.

“You want to know what’s bothering me?” Dean’s lips were pulled up into a mockery of a smile.

“Oh trust me, I’m all ears.

“Are you sure?” His breath fanned against Sam’s lips as he waited for Sam to nod his head. “You. You’re what’s bothering me.”

Sam swallowed hard as he tried to ignore the feel of his brother pressed against him. “What did I do?”

“Well for starters you almost let yourself get bit.” 

“Let?” Sam took extreme exception to the word. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t trying to fight him off. The vampire had been too big and too strong.

Dean ignored him and continued to speak. “The thought of that happening to you...” He leaned his head closer, inhaling Sam’s scent. “It did things to me. It made me feel...”

At Dean’s words he forgot all about how uncomfortable he should be with Dean’s body pressing into him. His mouth went dry as a shudder of something he didn’t quite want to think about shot through him. “What did you feel?” 

The world stood still as Sam waited for Dean to answer him. 

This wasn’t supposed to be happening to him. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything anymore and yet here he was panting after Sam. His own fuckin’ brother! The feelings he had for Sam had always remained locked deep inside of him but now they were rushing to the forefront of his being as if somehow they knew he was going to act on them soon. And what made it even worse was the fact he should feel guilty about it. But he didn’t. Not one little bit. No, as a matter of fact his blood was singing, his body was rock hard and aching at the thought of being inside of Sam.

With a dark smile Dean thrust his hips against the top of Sam’s thigh and watched with immense pleasure as Sam’s eyes widened in surprise.

Time stood still as they stared into each other’s eyes, waiting for something, anything to break the spell that seemed to have captured both of them.

“I’m going to kiss you. If you don’t want me to then say so, push me away.” Dean didn’t mention the fact he wasn’t going anywhere. He was going to kiss Sam whether he wanted it or not. 

Sam’s mouth hung open, his breath came in short gasps as he continued to stare. _Dean was going to kiss him!_ He knew he shouldn’t do this, he shouldn’t want it as badly as he did but the truth was he wanted nothing more than to feel Dean’s lips on his. It was the one thing he had always wanted but couldn’t admit to. He knew they should stop and think about what was happening between them but he didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to think about why what they were doing was wrong for now, in this moment all he wanted was Dean.

Dean waited for an answer but none was forthcoming. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched Sam brace himself against the wall, splay his legs apart and slide down until they were roughly the same height. That was all the encouragement Dean needed. 

He reached out and cupped Sam’s face in his hands, holding him still. Warm breath caressed soft lips as his mouth descended on Sam’s. Hunger, sharp and piercing surged through him urging him on. Dean bit down on Sam’s bottom lip gently sucking it into his mouth before releasing it and caressing the small hurt with his tongue. Fire shot through him as Sam’s tongue rushed out to meet his. Their tongues slid back and forth dueling for dominance, giving and taking until throaty growls of possession mixed with soft moans of surrender echoed throughout the room.

_Finally!_ It was Sam’s last coherent thought before he gave himself over to the desire running rampant through his body. 

Dean broke away and leaned his forehead against Sam’s. “Damn, I want to fuck you.” Dean’s voice was harsh with passion as he tried to get his breathing under control. He shook his head as tremors of desire rushed through him. “No, it’s not a want. That doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel. It’s a need. I need to fuck you. Please.” He didn’t know what the hell had come over him. Dean fuckin’ Winchester didn’t beg for sex. He didn’t have to have to. Ever. But to get inside of Sam there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do. Beg, plead, pray. Hell, he’d even let the smelliest mutt in town ride in the impala with the windows rolled up if it would get him buried balls deep inside of Sam. He knew he could take Sam at any time but he wanted Sam willing and eager.

His heart was beating so fast it felt as if it was going to jump right out of his chest. Sam blew his breath out gently as he tried to calm his breathing. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Sam nodded eagerly. He had wanted Dean for what seemed like forever there was no way he was going to back out now. Not when he was finally going to have him exactly where he needed him.

For a brief moment Dean closed his eyes in relief. By the time he opened them they were blazing with barely controlled passion. It took a conscious effort on his part to remember to keep them green.

Trembling hands reached out to divest each other of their clothing. Neither one was aware what happened to their clothes, nor did they care. All that mattered was skin finally slid against skin.

Dean groaned at the feel of Sam’s heated skin beneath his fingertips as he caressed him from his chest to his hip and back again.

“Bed.” Sam moaned the word through clenched teeth as his body was bombarded with desire. He felt as if he was being ripped apart by need, his body hungry for more, craving Dean’s until he would do whatever had to, promise anything just to feel Dean sliding inside of his body.

“Can’t, Sam. Next time.” His fingers bit into Sam’s skin leaving behind bruises. The bruises would mar Sam’s skin but would also prove what he already knew deep down in the core of his being... Sam belonged to him. “I can’t wait that long.” There was no way he was going to be able to wait for a bed. The wall would have to do. He needed to be inside of Sam. Now. “Turn around. Put your hands on the wall. Hold on.” He whispered around the lump in his throat.

Sam didn’t hesitate, he turned to face the wall, thrusting his hips out towards Dean as he got into position.

Slick fingers slid down his behind in a barely there caress. Sam didn’t question where the lube came from but he was grateful for it. A harsh guttural sound slipped from his throat as Dean pushed a well-oiled finger inside of him. 

Over and over, Dean eased his finger in and out of Sam’s body until his cock was hard and aching, with moisture beading on the tip.

“Fuck me.” Unable to stand the torture any longer the words were out of Sam’s mouth before he could recall them.

A wicked smile pulled at the corners of Dean’s mouth but he didn’t say a word as he gripped Sam’s hip in his hand and began to slowly ease inside. He rocked his hips gently until his cock brushed against Sam’s prostrate with every slow, deep push.

Sam’s body trembled as flames of desire rushed through his body, burning, consuming him until all that was left was a quivering mass of need. This was what he had been wanting for all these years, what he had been missing. But he needed more. He leaned his forehead against the wall, pushing his body against Dean urging him without words to move harder, faster.

But Dean wasn’t having any of it. Slowly, he slid in and out of Sam, biting back a groan as Sam’s muscles contracted around his cock squeezing him like a vise. His eyes rolled back in his head, his breath caught in his throat, it was the best thing he had ever felt. If he had known for one second being buried inside of Sam would feel this good he would have done it a lot sooner.

“Damn it, Dean!” Sam yelled in frustration as he pushed himself back against Dean, forcing Dean’s cock deeper inside of body. His eyes almost rolled back in his head, tremors wracked his body as he fucked himself on Dean’s cock. “Fuck me!” 

Even though the words were a blatant demand Dean ignored them. He was determined to make Sam climb the wall, to drive him insane with lust. He wanted to give his brother just a taste of the hunger he’d had to live with for years. 

The fingers of one hand gripped Sam’s hip tighter as Dean snaked his other hand around Sam to stroke his cock.

“Dean!” The veins in Sam’s neck stood out as he threw his head back in sweet agony of the pleasure flowing through his body. He thrust back harder against Dean, driving him deeper and deeper inside of him.

A harsh groan escaped Dean but he held himself in check.

It was all Sam could do not to whimper. _What the hell was Dean trying to do to him?_ He didn’t know how much more he could take.

Over and over, slowly, gently Dean slid in and out of Sam’s ass until Sam wanted to scream with the painful pleasure he was being subjected to. He wanted, no he needed to come, desperately. _Why in the hell wouldn’t Dean fuck him?_ Finally it dawned on him what Dean wanted.

“Please, Dean, Please!”

A triumphant smile graced Dean’s lips as he pushed his cock deeper inside of Sam. Harder, faster, deeper, he set a punishing rhythm. Obscene, but oh so heavenly sounds echoed around them. And Dean knew he had finally found his heaven, where he belonged. With his cock buried deep inside of Sam, his balls slapping against Sam’s ass as they rushed towards their orgasms.

“Dean!” His name was a guttural sound on Sam’s lips. “Please! Faster!”

He stroked Sam’s cock faster and faster as he thrusts got harder and harder until he felt Sam’s body stiffen.

Dean’s name fell from his lips with a shout as his body went rigid and warm jets of semen coated Dean’s fingers.

He quickly gripped Sam’s hips pulling his body closer against him, thrusting harder, faster until finally with a shout he pushed himself deeper inside of Sam as his orgasm was ripped from him.

For a few moments nothing but harsh breathing was heard until Dean broke the silence.

“Well...” Dean couldn’t keep the satisfied grin off of his face as he placed a soft kiss on the small of Sam’s back before he slipped from Sam’s body. He could feel his body humming with pleasure as he pulled on his clothes. “That was...”

Sam grabbed his clothes before he spun around and quickly interrupted. “Yeah, it was but it won’t happen again. Not ever.” He muttered the last two words beneath his breath as he put some distance between them.

_What in the name of hell did he mean it wouldn’t happen again?_ Of course it would happen again. And often. “Can’t you just admit you enjoyed it?” His voice was low, husky with barely spent passion as he moved towards Sam his intentions clear in the way he moved. “You want to do it again. You know you do.”

“I...uh...” Sam sputtered.

Dean ran his hand tantalizing slowly up Sam’s arm, across his shoulders, his neck before sliding up to cup his cheek. His thumb slowly caressed Sam’s bottom lip as his breath teased Sam’s lips. “Why can’t you just admit it?”

It was one thing to give into secret desires and hidden passion in the heat of the moment but quite another to admit to them when everything was said and done. Sam quickly took a step backwards and sighed with relief as Dean’s hand fell away. “Because you’re my brother.” He forced out through clenched teeth as he glared at Dean.

“No, Sam. That’s not it. You didn’t have a problem with it when I was buried deep inside of you. As a matter of fact I would be willing to bet you the fact we’re related didn’t even cross your mind.” Dean told himself to keep a lid on his temper. But it was hard to do in the current situation. He was so pissed off. What had just happened between them had been one of the best moments of his life. And all Sam could do now was bitch and moan about brother this and brother that. Well, he was fucking sick of it! “You know what? Never mind. Let’s just fucking forget it. I’m out of here.” Dean spun around and headed for the door.

“Dean, wait!” Sam yelled as he reached out and grabbed Dean’s arm, forcing him to stop.

Dean’s shoulders were rigid with tension as he slowly turned around to face him. “What do you want, Sam?”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Why not? Nothing has changed, Sam. And no matter how much you might wish otherwise I don’t want it to. I’m happier this way.” He took a deep breath before he released it and continued, “You gotta know this has been the... I don’t want to say the best time of my life but it has damn sure been the easiest. I don’t feel guilty anymore, Sammy.” He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the man he... his brother. “Do you have any idea what it was like for me? I mean seriously?” He swallowed hard. “I spent most of my time worrying about you, the people we saved, those we couldn’t. It ate at me until I thought I was going to go insane. Hell, most of the time I almost wished I had stayed dead. But now... you don’t know what a relief it is for me to say I don’t give a fuck anymore.”

Sam stared at Dean, stunned speechless. He’d had no idea his brother had felt this way.

Before he could say anything Dean added, “I’m leaving tonight. I can’t, I won’t be the good little soldier anymore pretending I’m happy just being your brother. I’m not. I won’t settle for crumbs, Sam. I want everything. Everything that you are and I know deep down inside of you there is a part of you that wants me too. I know you’re not willing to admit it, especially to me, hell maybe not even to yourself. But I can’t know what it’s like to be buried inside of you, to know what it’s like to feel your body tighten around me as you come yelling my name and not want to do it again. I can’t live with that knowledge and not act on it. I have to leave. If I don’t I will take you again, Sammy. Over and over again whether you want me to or not. And as much as I know you’ll like it. I also know you will hate me for forcing you to admit to something you’re not ready to face.”

Sam’s breath caught in his throat as he stared into Dean’s eyes. This was it. It was time to face the truth. Dean was right he did want him, despite everything and it was more than just a part of himself. Every single cell in his body wanted Dean, he craved him. He knew he had to accept Dean as he was warts and all or he would lose him forever. There would be no more second chances. _Anywhere you go, let me go too._ The words whispered through his mind sending shivers rushing throughout his body. As Dean turned to walk away Sam knew what he had to do. “Can I go too?”

For a brief moment it looked as if Dean would ignore him and keep walking but finally he stopped. His eyes were coal black as he turned to face Sam once more. “Take a good look at me, Sammy. This is what I am now. It’s not going to change.”

Sam didn’t even flinch. “I know.”

“Are you sure I’m what you want?”

Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean as he nodded his head. “Yes.” He would take Dean anyway he could get him. Demon or not. It didn’t matter to him anymore just as long as he was with Dean.

At his brother’s words a wave of relief crashed over Dean almost sending him to his knees. “It’s about fuckin’ time!”

Without another word Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam’s shirt and pulled him down towards him until their lips met in a dominant kiss full of barely controlled passion and carnal lust but most of all it was a kiss full of promises for more.


End file.
